witcherycraftfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Riten
Alle Riten sind auch in dem Buch: Bannkreis der Magie zu finden. Kreide Rituelle Kreide Die Rituelle Kreide ist die einfachste der 4 Kreidearten und wird meistens in den einfachen Riten verwendet. Sie wird aus Holzasche, Trände der Göttin und Holzasche gefertigt. Anderweltenkreide Diese Kreide wird in Spektralen u.ä. Riten benutzt. Sie wird im Hexenkessel aus Netherwarzen, Träne der Göttin, Enderperlen und ritueller Kreide gemacht. Wichtiges Material * Wegstein * Kreismagie Talismann * Glowstonestaub * Tab 1 Ritus der Bindung "Zieht den Bannkreis in den Stein" In diesem Ritus ist es möglich, einen schon gezeichneten Bannkreis in einem Kreismagie Talisman aufzufangen, indem man den Talisman mit Redstone in den Bannkreis wirft, der in den Talisman gezogen werden soll. * 1000 Altar-Ktaft * 1x Kreismagie Talisman * 1x Redstone Ritus der Bindung "Zieht den Bannkreis in den Stein" Dies ist eine alternative Variante, einen Bannkreis in einem Kreismagie Talisman aufzufangen. Diesmal muss aber kein Redstone verwendet werden, um den Bannkreis im Talisman feszuhalten, sonder Glowstone und ein Ausgerichteter Stein (Geladen). '''Der Ausgerichtete Stein wird natärlich '''entladen. * Kreismagie Talisman * Glowstonestaub * Ausgerichteter Stein (Geladen) Ritus der Bindung "Bindet den Wegstein an die Lokation des Rituals" Mit disem Ritual wird es möglich, einen Wegstein an einen Ort zu binden, und zwar der Ort, an dem der Wegstein gebnunden wurde, also am Ort des Rituals. * 500 Altar-Kraft * Wegstein * Endertau * Glowstonestaub * 7x7 Ritueller Kreis Ritus der Bindung Dies ist eine alternative Variante des Ritus der Bindung. Hier wird kein Altar gebrauch, was vorteilhaft ist, wenn man z.B. die Basis eines verfeindeten Spielers mit einem Wegstein markieren will, ohne groß einen Altar aufstellen zu müssen. Die Kosten für dieses Ritual sind somit etwas teurer. * Wegstein * Endertau * Holzasche * Ausgerichteter Stein (Geladen) - später entladen * 7x7 Ritueller Kreis Ritus der Bindung "Binde eine gezähmte Eule, Kröte oder Katze als einen Vertrauten" UNFERTIG! Ritus der Bindung "Verbinde bis zu drei spektrale Kreaturen des gleichen Types zu einem Spektral Stein" In diesem Ritus wird es nun möglich, einen Spektralen Stein zu schaffen. Dafür muss man aber 3 Spektrale Kreautren des gleichen Types besitzen (Todesfeen, Spektren und Poltergeister. Es empfiehlt sich, diesen Ritus in Kombination mit einem Ritus der Gefangenen (In Tab 3) zu nutzen, * 5000 Altar-Kraft * Spektral Stein * Spektraler Staub * Bolline * 11x11 Ritueller Kreis Ritus der Bindung "Binde eine Spektrale Kreatur an eine Vogelscheuche. Trent Nachbildung der Hexenleiter im einen Effekt zu kreiren" In diesem Ritus wird es möglich, Spektrale Kreaturen an Voglescheuchen zu binden, um Effekte zu kreiren. Dafür müssenallerding einige Spektrale Kreaturen im Bannkreis stehen. Wel diese leicht enkommen können, ist es ratsam, diesen Ritus in einem geschlossenen Raum zu praktizieren (Geister fliegen weg usw.). Ritus der Bindung "Erstellt einen Blutigen Wegstein, gebunden an den Ort einer Kreatur" Ein Blutiger Wegstein wird an einen Spieler gebunden. Später kann ides mit dem Ritus der Transportation verbunden werden oder damit, einer Eule anzuweisen, Items zu einem Spieler zu bringen. * 500 Altar-Kraft * Wegstein * Endertau * Schleimball * Schneeball * 7x7 ritueller Kreis Ritus der Bindung "Erstellt einen Blutigen Wegstein, gebunden an den Ort einer Kreatur" Dies ist die mobile Variante, einen Blutigen Wegstein herzustellen. * Wegstein * Endertau * Schleimball * Eisnadel * Ausgerichteter Stein (Geladen) Ritus der Bindung (Rite of Binding) "Bindet eine Person im Zirke an die Statue (Binds a person in the circle to the statue) Nachdem die Statue des Hobgoblins gebaut wurde, kann sie an den Spieler im Kreis gebunden werden. Sollte diese Statue in der Nähe von Hobgoblins aufgestellt werden, dann fangen diese an, den gebundenen Spieler zu verehren. Dieser kann dann größere Symbole mit seinem Mystischen Zwig zeichnen, deren Effekte sehr stark sind. Je mehr Verehrer, desto stärker der Effekt. Aber pass auf! Die Götter der Goblins schicken ihre Avatare, wenn es zu viele werden! =